Episode 1585 (10 March 1998)
Synopsis Pauline has a hangover, and Conor asks her how Mary is. Pauline says she hasn't surfaced yet, and went to bed before Pauline got home last night. Conor says he found her with Matthew and blew his top so could Pauline speak to her for him? Pauline goes home to give Mary a good talking to about being a little slut explaining she should really go out on a date or two before jumping into bed with everyone she meets, and Mary is annoyed that Conor told on her. Pauline then tells Mark off for encouraging her promiscuity, and Mark says she promised she'd only be 10 minutes and wanted to talk, and he had no idea that was what she was planning. Meanwhile, Matthew is not talking to Mary after her father humiliated and threatened him. After all this, Mary finally gets around to turning up for work, and Neelam tells her off for being so late, so Mary rudely and petulantly tells her she can stuff the job and walks out. Ruth apologises to Conor because she and Mark helped engineer Mary's little sex session with Matthew. Conor tells her he had gone there expecting Mary to be with Mark, not Matthew, which was why he was so wound up about it. Ruth says they're just friends, and Conor will have to talk to Mary to apologise. Conor goes to Pauline's and comes up with a long, pathetic abject apology and Mary forgives him for being an appalling father but says that it's too late to make it up. Huw is back from Wales, and very pleased to be back in civilisation. Lenny is annoyed at the band's progress, as Lola keeps missing rehearsals and giving no good reasons. Beppe and Gianni discuss him avoiding Justine, but it's too late as she appears from behind him, so he has to think quickly. He pretends to be thrilled to see her and apologises that he has been very busy with the new restaurant. Ian sacks his main fish&chip chef for putting in the correct order, but without checking it with Ian first because Ian wasn't there, so when he eventually turned up it was a fait accompli. There's no mistake with the order, and everyone tells him not to be so stupid and to go and apologise, which Ian does. Barry and Roy argue about running the car lot again. Robbie gets the video shop job because no-one else applied and Nigel is desperate for someone to cover him this Thursday. Play rehearsals are going terribly because no-one can sing - particularly not Nigel who unfortunately has a very loud voice. The rest of the cast moan to Julie and Sarah suggests Alex could sing the lead much better as he sings every week in church. Julie agrees, and asks Alex. He says he won't be the one to break the news to Nigel, and Julie says she will. Nicole brings Jessie back very late because of a leak at home, and Mark is all ready to shop her to the social services, but Ruth offers her the sofa to sleep on, much to his disgust. Ruth goes to check on Jessie in the night and she is missing, but it turns out she's sleeping on the sofa with her mother. Ruth decides they belong together and says she will change her statement opposing Jessie's return to Nicole. Gianni puts Justine off, but she says she will wait in the Vic, and he can come to see her when he has finished work, because she has something important to tell him. He arranges a romantic atmosphere and a bottle of wine at home, and also for Beppe to phone him after an hour in case he needs to escape, then invites her back. She tells him straight away that she has found someone else because he deserted her, and their engagement is off. Gianni slimes his way into her good books by smarmily telling her that everything she says is right and she deserves better than him. When the phone rings, they're already in the bedroom. She leaves sadly with Gianni continuing to tell her that she's far too good for him, and then he closes the door and turns off the sad face and grins triumphantly. She leaves but then realises she still has the ring, so she turns back. As she reaches the corner, she hears Gianni tell Beppe that he's a free man at last, and the story worked like a dream, and he got her into bed into the bargain. She realises she was completely fooled by his lies, and he was just spinning her a line and she stomps off crossly. Credits Main cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Nicole Moore - Sara Stephens * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden * Justine - Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes